Miracle In December
by Lovara
Summary: "Memiliki mu adalah kebahagiaan untuk ku. Dunia begitu sempurna saat kau hadir disisi ku. Dan kini Tuhan mengirimkan dua malaikat kecilnya untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan kita" [Kristao Exo Couple No Crack Yaoi M-Preg.]


**Miracle In December**

**(Sweet sekuel)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: Bimbingan orang tua**

**Genre: Family,M-preg**

**Pairing: KrisTao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: "Memiliki mu adalah kebahagiaan untuk ku. Dunia begitu sempurna saat kau hadir disisi ku. Dan kini Tuhan mengirimkan dua malaikat kecilnya untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan kita"**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual akhir-akhir ini. Merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutnya, Tao segera menyibakkan selimutnya kasar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kris langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara Tao dari dalam kamar mandi. Namja tinggi itu menghampiri kamar mandi.

"Baby~ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris dari luar karena Tao mengunci kamar mandi nya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tao dari dalam.

"Apa kau sakit sayang?" tanya Kris setelah Tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat beberapa hari ini.

Tao mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena ia mencuci muka nya tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu, kurasa hari ini aku akan ke dokter"

"Apa perlu Gege menemani mu?" tawar Kris khawatir.

Tao menggeleng. "Bukan kah hari ini Gege ada rapat penting? Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun saja nanti"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan khawatir Ge~ aku bersama Baekhyun si ahli hapkido. Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam Baekhyun akan menghajarnya untuk ku"

Kris menarik pinggang Tao membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel. Kris mengecup kening Tao.

"Tentu saja Gege khawatir pada mu~ kau tanggung jawab Gege, sayang"

Tao tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Kris. Mereka mulai berciuman dan sepertinya Kris akan terlambat masuk kantor pagi ini.

**...**

Tao menatap sebal Baekhyun yang baru datang setelah ia menunggu selama 30 menit di toko kue milik Yixing. Tanpa rasa bersalah Baekhyun datang dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Kurasa melihat banyak nya kue yang habiskan bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu, Byun Baek" jawab Tao ketus.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sangat berlebihan memakan kue itu, apa kau baik-baik saja?' tanya Baekhyun melihat banyak nya kue yang Tao habiskan.

"Entahlah aku rasa napsu makan ku bertambah beberapa hari ini. Setiap pagi aku selalu mual tapi tidak ada yang ku keluarkan" jawab Tao masih menikmati kue dihadapannya.

"Tao, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Apa?"

"Hamil?!"

Uhuk...

Tao tersedak kue yang ia makan setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menyodorkan air minum untuk Tao.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku masih namja Baek~" ucap Tao menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Yah siapa tahu saja, namja hamil bukan hal yang baru lagi sekarang" ujar Baekhyun.

Setelah membayar semua yang Tao pesan, dua namja itu pergi kerumah sakit yang terletak tak jauh dari toko kue Yixing.

**...**

Baekhyun dan Tao menunggu selama 15 menit dilobi rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya seorang perawat memanggil nama Tao dengan lantang.

"Huang Zi Tao"

Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menemani nya masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter. Didalam ruangan, mereka disambut oleh seorang dokter yeoja yang tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang" sapa dokter itu ramah.

"Se-selamat siang" sahut Tao gugup karena baru pertama kali ini dia kerumah sakit tanpa kris disampingnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang menjadi pasien hari ini?"

"Dia?!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menunjuk Tao yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sering merasa mual tanpa sebab" ucap Tao memberitahukan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Dokter itu mengintruksikan Tao untuk berbaring diranjang dekat mereka duduk. Tao menahan napas nya saat dokter menempelkan stetoskop pada dada dan perutnya.

"Apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Tao cemas.

Dokter yeoja tersenyum lagi dan menatap Tao lekat.

"Selamat, didalam perut mu ada kehidupan. Usia nya baru 3 Minggu"

Baik Tao maupun Baekhyun membuka mulut mereka lebar, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang mereka dengar barusan.

"A-aku...?"

"Kau hamil" jelas dokter itu.

"Aku hamil?" ulang Tao tidak percaya.

"Usia nya baru 3 Minggu ku harap kau menjaga dengan baik tubuh mu karena sekarang kau membawa nyawa baru"

"Whoaa~ selamat Tao !" pekik Baekhyun setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan dokter.

"Apa kau pasangan nya?" tanya dokter itu pada Baekhyun.

Tao dan Baekhyun sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku teman nya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberi mu resep untuk mengurangi rasa mual mu. Banyaklah makan buah dan sayur. Jangan terlalu lelah karena itu akan mempengaruhi janin dalam perut mu"

**...**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit bersama Baekhyun, Tao masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kini tengah menggandung anak nya bersama Kris. Tao mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong~ aku umma mu baby. Tumbuhlah disana dengan baik" ucap Tao.

Tao merasa tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Kris soal kehamilannya ini. Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi Kris karena ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana reaksi Kris nanti nya. Sambil menunggu Kris pulang, Tao sibuk menikmati kue-kue yang sudah Kris siapkan untuk nya didalam kulkas.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore itu artinya Kris akan sampai dirumah sebentar lagi. Tao sudah selesai membuat makanan untuk makan malam mereka nanti. Ia menatap puas hasil masakannya yang terhidang diatas meja makan.

"Aku pulang..."

Suara Kris terdengar sampai ruang makan, Tao berlari untuk menyambut Kris.

"Selamat datang Ge~" sambut Tao sambil memeluk Kris.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang baby~ Ada apa?" tanya Kris membalas pelukan Tao.

Tao menatap Kris dan mencium bibirnya.

"Akan ku beritahu setelah makan malam nanti. Sekarang Gege mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat"

Alis tebal Kris saling bertautan menandakan namja tampan itu sedang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tao. Meskipun Kris senang dengan perubahan sikap Tao yang semakin perhatian pada nya, tetap saja membuatnya bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kekasih panda nya ini.

Kris selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Tao tengah menghias sebuah kue diatas meja. Kris mendekati Tao dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Tao sedikit terkejut.

"Gege~ kau membuat hiasannya berantakan" protes Tao.

"Membuat kue lagi? Memangnya kue didalam kulkas yang Gege belikan sudah habis?" tanya Kris menyamankan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao.

"Aku menghabiskannya tadi setelah pulang dari rumah sakit" jawab Tao masih sibuk.

"Lalu apa kata dokter tadi?"

"Selesai~ kajja kita makan"

Tao langsung menarik tangan Kris untuk makan.

"Baby~ kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Gege"

"Makan dulu Ge, nanti akan ku beritahu" sahut Tao.

**...**

Tao menyamankan duduknya diantara dua kaki Kris yang terbuka. Selesai makan malam Kris dan Tao menghabiskan malam mereka didepan televisi. Tangan Kris melingkar dengan sempurna pada perut Tao. Dan Tao duduk sambil memangku kue yang ia buat tadi. Sesekali Kris menciumi pucuk kepala Tao dengan gemas.

"Gege, bagaimana rasa nya menjadi seorang umma?" tanya Tao membuka percakapan.

"Hmm? Entahlah, Gege tidak pernah mengerti. Memangnya kenapa?" Kris balik bertanya.

Tao membawa telapak tangan Kris untuk mengusap perut nya dengan lembut.

"Tadi dirumah sakit dokter mengatakan kalau ada nyawa didalam sini" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

Kris tercengang mendengarnya.

"Ny-nyawa? Apa maksud mu sayang?" ucap Kris tidak mengerti.

Tao membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Gege, kau akan menjadi ayah" sahut Tao tersenyum lebar.

Kris terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Tao. Namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gege? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao cemas karena Kris hanya diam.

"Tao, kau hamil?" ucap Kris pelan.

Tao mengangguk pelan, ia takut Kris tidak senang dengan berita kehamilannya ini.

"Kita akhir saja hubungan ini, Tao"

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"A-apa maksud Gege?" tanya Tao coba menahan tangisnya.

"Hubungan kita. Kita akhiri saja dan memulai semua nya dari awal" ujar Kris pelan.

Air mata Tao sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Kita mulai dari awal sebagai suami-istri bukan sebagai pasangan kekasih" lanjut Kris.

Mata Tao mengerjap dengan cepat.

"Jangan menangis sayang~ Kita akan menikah" Kris menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah Tao.

"Hiks- Ta-tadi Gege bilang-"

"Kita mulai semua dari awal sebagai suami istri" jelas Kris sambil menciumi wajah Tao.

"Hiks-"

"Jangan menangis, maaf membuat mu berpikiran lain. Gege tidak akan meninggalkan mu disaat kau sedang mengandung anak kita, sayang"

"Ka-kalau aku tidak hamil Gege akan meninggalkan ku?" tanya Tao disela tangisnya.

"Kalau kau tidak hamil, maka Gege akan terus berusaha untuk membuat mu hamil" Kris tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Pervert..." balas Tao.

"Gomawo baby, kau sudah menghadirkan kebahagiaan dalam hidup Gege"

"Hehe... Tao juga merasa senang bersama Gege" sahut Tao

"Jadi berapa usia nya?" tanya Kris mengusap perut Tao lembut.

"Dokter mengatakan kalau usia nya baru 3 Minggu. Aku penasaran apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki"

Kris mencium perut datar Tao.

"Halo aku ayah mu~ kuharap kau jangan terlalu merepotkan umma mu" ucap Kris.

"Gege, dia belum bisa mendengar kita"

Malam itu Kris habiskan dengan memeluk Tao dan mengusap perut kekasihnya itu.

**...**

Siang ini setelah tidak ada kuliah, Tao berencana mengunjungi Kris di kantor nya. sekalian mengajak makan siang bersama. Tao tersenyum saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di lobi.

"Siang Hyung..." sapa Tao ramah.

"Selamat siang Tao. Ku dengar dari sajangnim kau hamil eoh?!"

"Nde?! Apa Kris Ge mengatakan nya pada mu?" ujar Tao.

"Sajangnim bahkan mengumumkan nya tadi pagi pada semua karyawan kalau dia akan menjadi ayah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Wajah Tao bersemu merah. Pantas saja sejak ia datang, banyak yang memperhatikannya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melahirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Usia nya baru 3 Minggu Hyung, kurasa masih lama"

"Hmm 3 Minggu, jika tidak salah hitung kau akan melahirkan dibulan Desember nanti"

"Benarkah Hyung?" seru Tao antusias.

"Kurasa seperti itu. Oh maaf malah mengajak mu mengobrol disini, kau pasti ingin segera bertemu dengan sajangnim" Kyungsoo terlihat panik dan menekan tombol diruangan Kris.

Tao langsung menuju ruangan Kris. Di dalam lift Tao merasakan beberapa karyawan perempuan menatapnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Em... Maaf jika aku lancang" Seorang karyawan perempuan menyapa Tao dengan suara gugup.

"Nde? Ada apa?"

"Ta-tadi sajangnim bilang dia akan menjadi ayah. Apakah kau hamil?" tanya nya takut-takut.

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyaaa~ sudah kubilang dia bisa hamil"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata itu benar terjadi~"

Lift tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan para karyawan itu. Mereka kini sibuk membicarakan kehamilan Tao.

"A-apa aku boleh memberikan mu sesuatu?" tanya seorang karyawan.

"Huh?! Apa itu?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

Karyawan itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kain kecil berwarna merah pada Tao.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tao setelah menerima bungkusan itu.

"Aku mendapatkan nya saat berada diChina. Itu jimat untuk mu. Jimat itu akan menjaga mu dan anak yang ada dalam perut mu" jelas nya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau memberikannya pada ku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya merasa senang saat sajangnim mengatakan ia akan jadi seorang ayah. Sajangnim begitu baik terhadap para karyawan nya, kurasa ini pun tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikan sajangnim pada kami"

**...**

Tao bersyukur karena rasa mual yang selama ini ia rasakan sudah sedikit berkurang. Hanya saja untuk nafsu makan menjadi 2x lipat. Lihatlah sekarang, setelah makan malam pun Tao masih sibuk memakan cemilan yang Kris sediakan untuk nya.

"Gege rasa, kau harus mengambil cuti untuk kuliah mu untuk sekarang" kata Kris yang muncul dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

"Kenapa? Dokter bilang aku masih bisa kuliah" ucap Tao sambil menerima gelas susu dari Kris.

Usia kandungan Tao memasuki Minggu ke 6 perutnya pun terlihat sedikit membesar. Siang tadi Kris mengantarkan Tao untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Dokter bilang kandungan Tao sehat, begitu juga dengan Tao sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Kris merasa cemas, ia tidak mau Tao terlalu lelah.

"Gege tidak mau melihat mu terlalu lelah dikampus nanti. Gege juga akan pulang lebih awal selama kau masih hamil"

Kris duduk disamping Tao dan merangkul pundak Tao. Tao menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Kris dan meminum susu nya dengan hati-hati.

"Gege kau ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau laki-laki?" jawab Kris membayangkan bagaimana wujud anak mereka kelak.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki anak perempuan"

Kris membelai lembut perut Tao yang mulai membesar.

"Apa pun anak kita nanti, kurasa dia akan setampan appa nya dan secantik umma nya kelak"

Tao mendeathglare Kris. "Aku tidak cantik Ge. Aku tampan"

"Kau cantik sayang~"

Kris membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Tao.

"Nghh~ Gege hentikan ini geli"

Desahan yang muncul dari mulut Tao semakin membuat Kris semangat. Namja tampan itu membawa Tao duduk diatas kedua pahanya. Kris memajukan wajahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Tao. Bekas susu yang Tao minum semakin membuat Kris merasakan manis dari bibir kekasihnya ini.

Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan membuka mulutnya saat lidah Kris mengetuk bibir nya.

"Ngh~"

Tao mendesah saat lidah Kris bermain dalam mulutnya. Tangan Kris membuat gerakan abstrak pada punggung Tao membuat Tao semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

"Ahh~ Ghe~" desahan Tao semakin terdengar saat Kris mulai memberikan tanda merah pada lehernya.

Kaos yang Tao pakai sudah tersingkap sebatas dada. Kris hampir saja menindih Tao jika ia tidak teringat bahwa Tao sedang mengandung.

"Ke-kenapa Ge?" tanya Tao heran karena Kris tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Maafkan Gege sayang, Gege hampir saja menyakiti anak kita" ujar Kris menyesal.

Tao menatap Kris tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur"

Kris langsung menggendong Tao dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

**...**

Kris bersyukur karena beberapa dari para karyawan nya membantu nya saat masa kehamilan Tao. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sampai mengirimkan hadiah berupa baju-baju untuk anak Kris dan Tao nanti. Yang paling banyak membantu tentu saja para karyawan perempuan, mereka lebih berpengalaman soal kehamilan.

"Ingat untuk selalu memijat kaki nya, karena saat hamil berat badan bertambah"

Itulah kata-kata yang Kris ingat sampai saat ini. Sekarang, setiap pagi ia akan memijat kaki Tao sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Gege untuk apa kau memijat kaki ku?" tanya Tao mengenai kebiasaan Kris memijat kaki nya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada yang memberitahu Gege untuk melakukan ini. Kaki akan cepat pegal saat kau hamil" jelas Kris masih memijat kaki Tao.

"Ge, kurasa aku ingin makan lasagna~" ucap Tao pelan.

Beberapa hari ini Tao sering meminta makanan yang tidak biasa ia makan. Saat Kris berkonsultasi dengan karyawan nya, mereka bilang Tao sedang dalam masa ngidam. Dan Kris mau tak mau harus memenuhi permintaan Tao.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan lasagna mu saat makan siang nanti sayang. Sekarang kau harus meminum susu terlebih dahulu"

"Tapi aku ingin makan sekarang Ge~" rengek Tao.

"Pagi ini kau harus meminum susu seperti biasa, Gege janji nanti makan siang kita akan makan lasagna sepuas mu" ucap Kris memberi pengertian.

"Benarkah? Gege tidak bohong?"

Kris mengecup kening Tao. "Gege janji sayang~"

Kris membantu Tao berjalan menuju dapur. Usia kandungan Tao memasuki bulan ke 3. Saat berkunjung ke dokter, dokter mengatakan bahwa janin dalam perut Tao kembar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua nya merasa senang, tidak hanya akan memiliki seorang anak tapi mereka akan memiliki dua anak sekaligus.

Kris dengan cekatan menyiapkan susu yang biasa Tao minum setiap pagi. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak memperbolehkan Tao menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Tao sudah resmi mengambil cuti untuk kuliah nya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, Kris bersikeras agar Tao tetap dirumah untuk beristirahat.

"Gege..."

"Hmm?" jawab Kris yang masih sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan"

Kris meletakkan telur yang ia masak diatas piring bersama potongan daging.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli baju untuk si kembar?" ujar Tao sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Lagi?" ucap Kris.

2 Minggu belakangan ini Tao menghabiskan waktu nya dengan pergi membeli baju untuk anak mereka. Kris bahkan sampai menyiapkan sebuah kamar khusus untuk menyimpan baju-baju yang Tao beli. Ditambah para karyawan dikantor nya dan kedua orang tua mereka selalu mengirimkan hadiah.

"Baiklah. Nanti saat jam makan siang Gege akan menjemput mu dirumah. Kita akan membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan" ucap Kris sebelum Tao merengek lagi pada nya.

**...**

"Gege kemari..." Tao menarik tangan Kris untuk masuk kedalam sebuah butik.

"Lihat ini Ge lucu sekali, apa aku boleh membeli nya?"

Tao menunjukkan dua baju tidur anak-anak yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ambilah yang kau mau. Ingat jangan terlalu lelah" pesan Kris.

Satu jam lebih mereka habiskan di butik itu. Di tangan Kris sudah ada 6 paper bag yang isi nya semua belanjaan milik Tao.

"Gege, aku ingin maka es krim" tunjuk Tao pada kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan 1 cup besar es krim, sayang. Gege tidak ingin kalau kau sampai sakit nanti nya"

Tao merengut karena Kris tidak menuruti keinginan nya.

"Gege~ bbuing~ bbuing~"

Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat aksi aegyo Tao menjerit kecil. Dan ingatkan Kris untuk memberitahu Tao agar tidak mengeluarkan aegyo andalan nya didepan semua orang. Hanya Kris yang boleh melihat nya.

"Baiklah, kita membeli es krim" Akhirnya Kris menuruti permintaan Tao.

Meskipun Kris sudah melarang Tao untuk membeli es krim dengan porsi besar, namun tetap saja Tao memesan es krim berukuran jumbo.

"Gege mau?" tanya Tao karena Kris hanya melihat saja.

"Tidak. Gege tidak suka makanan manis, sayang" tolak Kris.

"Tapi waktu itu Gege makan kue buatan ku"

Kris kembali teringat 'indisen' memakan kue waktu itu. Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tao.

"Gege akan memakan es krim ini asal cara makan nya seperti yang dulu" bisik Kris.

Tao membelalakan mata nya dan menelan es krim yang ada dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah.

"Da-dasar pervert" gerutu Tao.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang dulu mengajarkan cara 'makan' seperti itu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Hm?! Jongin yang memberitahu ku" jawab Tao.

Kris tidak tahu, harus berterima kasih atau harus menendang namja yang menjadi teman Tao itu karena memberikan ide aneh pada kekasih polosnya ini.

**...**

Bulan ke 6. Kris melarang apapun aktifitas Tao. Namja panda itu seharian hanya berada dikamar atau ruang tv. Kamar mereka yang ada dilantai 2 kini berpindah dilantai bawah. Alasannya agar Tao tidak terlalu lelah naik turun tangga dan demi keselamatan Tao serta kedua buah hati mereka.

Untuk tugas membersihkan rumah, Kris menyewa seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang akan datang pada pagi dan pulang saat sore. Kris juga lebih sering membawa pekerjaan nya kerumah agar bisa menemani Tao.

Kris pulang sambil menenteng beberapa bungkusan ditangan nya. Tao langsung menyambut nya dengan senyuman.

"Gege bawa apa?" tanya Tao saat melihat Kris membawa banyak barang ditangan nya.

"Para karyawan menitipkan ini untuk mu. Mereka bilang ini hadiah" jawab Kris.

Dengan semangat Tao membuka beberapa bungkusan itu. Diantara nya berisi baju dan perlengkapan untuk bayi.

"Bagaimana hari mu sayang? Apa mereka membuat ulah?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus perut Tao dengan lembut.

"Hari ini mereka sangat penurut. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat kita, beberapa kali mereka menendang perut ku"

Kris mencium perut Tao dengan hati-hati. "Hey jagoan, jangan membuat umma mu kesakitan. Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu dengan kami"

"Apa Gege sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?" tanya Tao.

"Nama? Ah~ aku belum memikirkan nya. Apa kau punya saran untuk nama anak kita nanti?"

"Mungkin kita perlu mendiskusikan nya pada appa dan umma"

"Zi Ren?" ucap Tao pelan.

"Huh?!"

"Wu Zi Ren. Bagaimana Ge? Apa terdengar bagus?" tanya Tao setelah mendapatkan nama untuk anak nya.

"Zi Ren? Tidak terlalu buruk menurut ku. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang satu nya?"

"Gege yang harus mencari nama untuk nya~"

Kris berpikir.

"Zi Fan?" kata Kris setelah beberapa saat.

"WU Zi Fan. Gabungan nama kita berdua" jelas Kris.

"Oh Gege seperti nya mereka berdua menyukai nya" seru Tao saat merasakan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya terlonjak.

"Annyeong Zi Ren, Zi Fan~ Kami sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua" Kris berbicara didekat perut Tao.

"Annyeong appa~ kami juga sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan appa dan umma" jawab Tao menirukan suara anak kecil.

**...**

"Baby~ Gege rasa sekarang kita harus segera pulang. Kita sudah pergi sejak makan siang tadi dan sekarang hampir jam makan malam"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Ge. Aku sedang memilih buku bacaan untuk mereka nanti" jawab Tao yang sibuk berada didepan rak buku anak-anak.

Sejak siang tadi, Tao merengek untuk ditemani ke toko buku. Dan hampir 3 jam mereka berdua berada ditoko buku. Setumpuk buku sudah Tao pilih dan sepertinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda Tao akan mengakhiri belanja hari ini.

"Sayang, kita pulang ya. Ini sudah malam. Kau harus isirahat" bujuk Kris.

Tao menatap Kris yang sepertinya sudah lelah.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang" kata Tao setelah memasukkan buku terakhir kedalam keranjang belanjaan mereka.

Untung nya saat sampai dirumah, bibi yang bertugas mengurus rumah sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka sebelum ia pulang. Kris hanya tinggal menghangatkan makanan itu.

"Gege~" panggil Tao saat Kris sibuk menghangatkan makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kris penuh perhatian.

Tao muncul dengan sebuah buku cerita ditangan nya.

"Gege, bacakan cerita ini untuk ku" pinta Tao.

"Gege tidak pandai bercerita sayang~"

"Tapi Ziren dan Zifan ingin appa nya yang membacakan cerita untuk mereka"

Kris tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, akan Gege bacakan. Tapi sebelum nya kau harus makan dulu"

Tao menuruti perkataan Kris patuh. Kris tersenyum melihat lahapnya Tao saat makan. Ia senang karena kebiasaan mual yang Tao alami sudah berakhir, sungguh Kris tidak tega melihat Tao selalu memuntahkan apa yang dimakan nya saat masa awal kehamilan.

"Ada apa? Gege tidak makan?" tanya Tao mendapati Kris tengah memandangi nya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Gege senang melihat mu makan lahap seperti itu" jawab Kris tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Aku rasa napsu makan ku bertambah lagi. Apa aku terlihat gendut sekarang?"

"Itu artinya Ziren dan Zifan tumbuh dengan baik sayang~. Kau terlihat lebih berisi karena sedang mengandung baby, jadi jangan khawatirkan berat badan mu. Gege tidak keberatan bahkan kalau kau jadi segemuk Nyonya Kim tetangga depan" kelakar Kris.

Tao mendeathglare Kris. "Kau tidak keberatan, tapi aku yang keberatan membawa tubuh ku sendiri"

"Kalau begitu Gege akan menggendong mu kemana pun"

"Ish, jangan menggombal Ge. Cepat habiskan makan malam nya dan bacakan buku ini" Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kris tidak terus menggoda nya.

"Arraseo umma~" jawab Kris menirukan suara anak kecil.

**...**

Memasuki bulan ke 8 Kris mengambil cuti penuh. Hanya sesekali Luhan datang kerumah jika ada dokumen penting yang membutuhkan tanda tangan nya. Kris semakin protektif terhadap Tao, ia tidak membiarkan Tao melakukan hal sekecil apa pun sendirian bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan dari ruang keluarga ke dapur pun yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja.

Hari ini Kris sedikit bersyukur dengan kedatangan Luhan. Sejak pagi tadi Tao merengek ingin pergi keluar tapi Kris tidak mengijinkan. Dengan kedatangan Luhan setidaknya bisa membuat Tao lupa akan keinginannya untuk pergi keluar. Sementara Kris sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang Luhan bawa, Tao dan Luhan sibuk mengobrol dikamar yang nanti nya akan menjadi kamar tidur untuk si kembar.

"Seharusnya aku kemari membawa hadiah untuk mu, Tao" sesal Luhan karena tidak membawa apa-apa untuk Tao.

"Kau datang dan menemani ku saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih Ge~"

"Oya, kau tahu? Semua karyawan ingin ikut saat aku mengatakan akan kemari"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Gege tidak membawa mereka? Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika banyak orang"

"Dan berakhir aku dipecat dari pekerjaan ku karena membuat istri atasan ku kelelahan menyambut tamu? Tidak terima kasih"

"Kris Ge tidak mungkin memecat mu Ge~" kata Tao menahan tawa nya.

Tao sedikit menahan sakit saat si kembar dalam perutnya menendang terlalu keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tao?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar didalam" jawab Tao menahan sakit.

"Apa perlu ku panggil kan Kris?" Luhan semakin panik melihat wajah Tao.

"Ada apa?"

Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Entahlah, tapi Tao merasa kesakitan" jawab Luhan yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kris mendekati Tao yang tengah menahan sakit dan mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Jagoan appa~ jangan membuat umma mu kesakitan~ apa kalian tidak sayang pada umma kalian hmm? Jangan bertengkar didalam, arraseo?"

Sungguh ajaib, seakan mendengar suara Kris. Dua bayi dalam perut Tao berhenti menendang. Tao tersenyum merasakan bayi dalam perutnya tenang kembali.

"A-apa Tao akan melahirkan?" tanya Luhan yang sudah siap memanggil ambulans jika memang ini waktu nya Tao melahirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu. Tao belum saat nya melahirkan" jelas Kris.

"Ta-tapi tadi Tao merasa kesakitan-"

"Jangan khawatir Ge, ini sudah biasa. Mereka selalu aktif didalam perut ku dan mereka akan tenang setelah mendengar suara appa nya" sahut Tao.

Luha bernapas lega. "Ku kira kau akan melahirkan sekarang. Dan sebaiknya aku segera pulang ini sudah hampir sore, kau harus banyak istirahat Tao"

Kris mengantarkan Luhan sampai pintu depan. Saat masuk, Kris mendapati Tao sudah duduk manis didepan Tv dan menikmati sebuah kue yang berikan Baekhyun serta Yixing saat mereka berkunjung. Satu kebiasaan Tao yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tinggalkan sampai saat ini, memakan kue sambil menonton Tv.

"Kau sudah meminum vitamin mu baby?"

Kris duduk disebelah Tao dan langsung memeluk pinggang nya.

"Setelah memakan kue ini aku akan minum vitamin ku, Ge" jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya pada layar Tv.

"Baiklah, jangan kemana-mana. Gege akan mandi sebentar" pesan Kris lalu mencium pipi Tao.

Sepeninggal Kris, Tao masih sibuk menonton Tv dan memakan kue kesukaan nya. Sampai ia menyadari jus apel miliknya telah habis. Biasa nya Kris akan segera mengisi nya kembali jika melihat gelas milik Tao sudah kosong. Dengan hati-hati, Tao berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan jus apel nya.

"Huh? Kenapa tidak ada?" ucap Tao mendapati jus apel yang ada didalam kulkas ternyata kosong.

"Dimana Kris Gege menyimpan jus apel yang lain?"

Tao mulai mencari keatas lemari. Beruntung ia memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi, sehingga ia tidak memerlukan kursi untuk mencapai bagian lemari atas.

"Ah ini dia..." pekik Tao senang saat menemukan sekotak jus apel.

Tao mengambil kotak jus itu dan bermaksud untuk menuangkan nya dalam gelas, tapi ternyata tangan nya menyenggol gelas yang ia letakkan dipinggir meja.

Prang...

Kris yang mendengar suara pecahan langsung menyambar handuk nya, ia tidak peduli dengan busa yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Tao?"

Kris tidak mendapati Tao di depan Tv. Kaki panjang nya melangkah ke dapur.

"Baby? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ge-Gege~" Tao hampir saja menangis karena mengira Kris akan marah pada nya.

"Jangan bergerak, biar Gege bereskan pecahan ini" Kris langsung mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan gelas dilantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kris sanga khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao masih terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Gege? Bagaimana jika pecahan gelas itu sampai melukai mu?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku Ge-"

Tao mulai terisak pelan.

"Maafkan Gege sudah membentak mu, sayang. Gege khawatir kalau terjadi sesutau pada mu dan anak kita" Kris memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya.

"Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis baby~ Gege tidak marah pada mu. Lain kali panggil Gege jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

Kris mengecupi kelopak mata Tao agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Apa mereka tidak terkejut mendengar suara pecahan tadi?" tanya Kris mengelus perut Tao.

Tao menggeleng lemah dan masih memeluk Kris.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tunggu Gege dikamar. Gege akan membawakan jus apel dan kue lagi"

**...**

Kris membuka mata nya dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya karena ini hari Minggu, tapi bunyi bel sejak tadi mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Hati-hati Kris menyingkirkan tangan Tao yang memeluk nya dan merapikan selimut yang Tao pakai agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Umma...?!" seru Kris melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

"Biar umma tebak, pasti kau baru bangun tidur"

Umma Kris langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dimana menantu umma yang manis itu?" tanya umma Kris mendapati hanya Kris yang menyambutnya.

"Tao masih tidur dikamar. Umma kenapa datang sepagi ini? Dan kapan umma sampai dikorea?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

Umma Kris memukulkan tas yang ia bawa pada bahu Kris sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang umma datang kemari?"

Kris mengusap bahu nya. Ia bertanya apa isi tas umma nya itu?

"Bukan begitu, aku bisa menjemput umma dibandara jika umma memberitahu" jawab Kris.

"Bantu umma memanaskan sup ayam dan ginseng ini Kris, dan jangan banyak membantah" ucap umma Kris sebelum Kris sempat berkata apa-apa.

Dikamar, Tao membuka mata nya saat menyadari Kris sudah tidak disampingnya lagi. Mata Tao mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari celah jendela.

"Pukul 7 pagi, tumben Kris Ge sudah bangun" batin Tao melihat jam disisi tempat tidurnya.

Sayup-sayup Tao mendengar suara percakapan dari dapur.

"Apa ada tamu?"

Tao menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kris Ge ada sia- Umma?"

Tao terkejut melihat umma Kris ada disana sedang memasak sesuatu. Menyadari Tao sudah terbangun, umma Kris langsung menyambut menantu kesayangan nya ini.

"Apa umma membangunkan mu sayang?" tanya Umma Kris lembut.

"Ti-tidak umma. Umma datang kapan? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku?"

Umma Kris mengajak Tao untuk duduk.

"Umma baru saja sampai diKorea. Dan ini kejutan untuk kalian, umma sengaja tidak memberitahu akan datang"

"Terima kasih umma, kami benar-benar terkejut" potong Kris.

"Lanjutkan memanaskan sup nya Kris, jangan sampai gosong atau umma yang akan menjadikan mu sebagai bahan sup" ancam umma Kris.

Kris merengut mendengar ucapan umma nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Tao? apa Kris menjaga mu dengan baik?" tanya Umma Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma karena Kris Ge selalu menjaga ku"

"Oya, apa kalian sudah merencakan akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan dimana?"

Tao menatap mertua nya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau belum memberitahu Tao, Kris?" tanya umma Kris seolah mengerti kebingungan Tao.

Kris mematikan kompor.

"Appa dan umma ingin kita merayakan pesta pernikahan kita" jelas Kris sambil menyajikan sup yang dibawa umma nya.

"Pesta pernikahan? Kurasa tidak perlu umma. Lagipula kami sudah mencatatkan pernikahan kami dicatatan sipil"

Umma Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Tao~ kalian harus mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Biar umma dan kedua orang tua mu yang mengatur nya nanti"

"Nanti akan kami pikirkan, kapan sebaiknya kami pengadakan pesta" ucap Kris sebelum umma nya memberondong pertanyaan lagi.

"Yak YiFan ! umma membuat sup itu untuk Tao, bukan untuk mu ! jauhkan tangan mu dari mangkuk sup !" teriak umma Kris kalap.

**...**

Bulan Desember, artinya usia kandungan Tao memasuki bulan ke 9. Disaat yang lain sibuk menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan untuk menyambut Natal, Kris sibuk dengan berbagai barang yang akan dia bawa kerumah sakit. Menurut perkiraan dokter dalam Minggu ini Tao akan melahirkan untuk itu sebaiknya Tao berada dirumah sakit mulai sekarang. Kris mulai memasukkan baju milik Tao dan baju untuk anak mereka nanti.

Kris sendiri yang mengantar Tao menuju rumah sakit. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat itu, sehingga jalanan sedikit sepi. Tao yang duduk disebelah Kris mengelus perutnya saat merasakan sakit.

"Ada apa sayang? Perut mu sakit lagi?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk menahan sakit. Sebelah tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao, coba memberikan kekuatan untuk Tao.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tahan ya"

Sampainya dirumah sakit, para perawat segera membawa Tao ke dalam kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk nya. Dokter yang menangani Tao segera memeriksa Tao.

"Dia akan melahirkan hari ini. Kita akan melakukan operasi" ujar dokter itu.

Kris panik. Ia tidak menyangka Tao akan melahirkan saat ini juga.

"A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris cemas.

"Sebenenarnya ada salah satu bayi yang terlilit tali pusar nya, kita harus segera melakukan operasi jika ingin bayi dan Tao selamat"

"Aku mohon lakukan apapun agar Tao dan bayi kami selamat" mohon Kris.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien" sahut dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Tao sudah memasuki ruang operasi. Jika tahu Tao akan melahirkan hari ini, Kris akan melarang umma nya untuk pulang ke China kemarin. Sekarang Kris menunggu didepan ruang operasi dengan cemas. Berkali-kali namja tinggi itu mondar-mandir coba melihat kedalam ruangan, namun hasilnya nihil.

2 jam sudah Kris menunggu didepan ruangan, sekarang hampir pukul 2 dini hari. Lampu diruang operasi masih menyala merah, belum ada tanda-tanda berubah hijau. Untuk kesekian kali nya, Kris coba melongok kedalam ruangan.

Ting-

Lampu ruangan berubah menjadi hijau. Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri didepan pintu. Seorang perawat muncul dengan membawa sesuatu yang terbalut kain putih ditangan nya.

"Selamat, mereka lahir dengan selamat" ucap perawat itu memperlihatkan seorang bayi mungil ditangan nya.

"I-ini anak ku?" Kris tidak dapat menahan air mata nya.

Dengan hati-hati Kris menggendong anak nya. Hidung dan bentuk bibirnya sangat mirip dengan Tao. Dokter mengijinkan Kris untuk masuk kedalam. Di dalam seorang perawat terlihat sedang membersihkan seorang bayi. Kris melihat Tao masih tertidur mungkin karena efek obat bius belum hilang.

"Setelah ini Tao sudah bisa menempati kamar nya. Mungkin butuh waktu 1 bulan agar luka bekas operasi nya sembuh" jelas dokter yang menangani operasi Tao.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang" Kris masih terharu mengetahui sekarang ia menjadi ayah.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Kris. "Aku jamin mereka akan tumbuh dengan sehat"

**...**

Tao merasakan nyeri pada perutnya saat ia membuka mata. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Kris yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Ge-Gege..." panggil Tao dengan suara serak.

"Tao? Sayang, kau sudah bangun? Tunggu jangan bergerak, Gege akan memanggil dokter"

Dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Tao.

"Semua nya normal. Ia hanya perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga nya pasca operasi"

Tao masih memperhatikan Kris dengan bayi dalam gendongan nya.

"Gege, itu-?"

Kris tersenyum lalu mendekati Tao dan mengecup keningnya.

"Baby~ terima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberi ku kebahagiaan"

"A-apa dia anak kita?" ucap Tao tidak percaya.

Kris mengangguk. "Anak kita, perawat sedang memandikan Zifan sekarang"

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang perawat masuk bersama bayi yang sudah terbalut rapi. Perawat itu menyerahkan bayi yang ia bawa pada Tao.

"Anak kalian sangat tampan" puji perawat itu sebelum keluar dari kamar Tao.

Tao menggendong bayi dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa yang pertama lahir Ge?"

"Zifan, dia lahir terlebih dahulu lalu Ziren"

"Kenapa Zifan sangat mirip dengan mu Ge?" ucap Tao mengamati wajah anaknya sangat mirip dengan Kris.

"Dan Ziren sangat mirip dengan mu, lihat hidung dan bibir kalian sama"

Tawa keluarga kecil bahagia memenuhi ruangan.

**...**

Tao mulai mendapat kunjungan, para karyawan diperusahaan Kris yang paling sering datang. Mereka takjup melihat dua bayi yang tertidur lelap disamping ranjang Tao. Baekhyun dan kekasihnya Chanyeol datang saat jam makan siang.

"Tao~" pekik Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawat Tao.

"Jangan berisik Baek, kau membuat mereka terbangun" kata Tao yang baru saja menidurkan Ziren.

"Ups maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mendengar akhirnya kau melahirkan"

"Selamat Tao, aku tidak menyangka kau kini memiliki dua anak kembar" ucap kekasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Hyung, lalu kapan kalian akan menyusul?" goda Tao.

Wajah Baekhyun merona. "Dimana Kris?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kris Ge sedang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa baju"

Cklek-

Pintu kamar rawat Tao terbuka. Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu bersama Jongin.

"Kalian datang bersama?" ucap Tao melihat kedua nya.

"Ka-kami hanya bertemu dijalan saat aku sedang menunggu Bus" jelas Kyungsoo namun terlihat kalau wajahnya bersemu.

"Apa mereka anak mu, Tao?" tanya Jongin melihat boks bayi.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kalau bukan anak ku untuk apa mereka tidur disini?" kesal Tao.

Suasana kamar tempat Tao dirawat menjadi ramai karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun sepertinya memiliki hobi yang sama. Kris datang dengan sebuah koper ditangan nya.

"Kau ingin pindah rumah Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun melihat banyaknya bawaan Kris.

"Baek? Ku kira siapa, kenapa kau semakin pendek saja?" balas Kris.

Baekhyun bisa saja melemparkan meja didepan nya ke wajah Kris, jika tidak ingat kalau Kris adalah ayah dari anak sahabatnya, Tao.

Menjelang sore Luhan datang membawa berbagai macam hadiah untuk Tao dan si kembar.

"Hunnie, tolong kau bawakan kotak besar yang ada didepan pintu" pinta Luhan pada namja yang datang bersama nya.

"Dia siapa? Apa pengantar paket?" tanya Kris melihat namja patuh saja mendengar perintah Luhan.

"Dia tunangan ku. Mungkin tahun depan kami akan menikah" jawab Luhan enteng.

Kris sempat menyemburkan kopi yang tengah ia minum.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan.

"Ta-tapi sepertinya dia lebih muda dari mu" sahut Kris.

"Memang, dia lebih muda 4 tahun dari ku"

Kris membulatkan mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan, sekretarisnya yang cerewet itu memiliki tunangan yang bahkan lebih muda dari Tao.

Saat Luhan dan tunangannya –Sehun- sibuk membereskan hadiah yang mereka bawa untuk Tao, seorang namja manis datang bersama seorang namja tampan. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Apa kami datang terlambat?"

"Yixing Ge~" seru Tao melihat Yixing datang ia bahkan lupa Zifan dan Ziren sedang tidur disampingnya.

"Kami membawakn kue kesukaan mu" ucap Yixing.

"Gomawo Ge~. Oya, kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Tao penasaran dengan namja tampan yang datang bersama Yixing.

"Kenalkan dia Suho, kami baru bersama 2 bulan ini" Yixing memperkenalkan namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong Hyung~"

"Selamat atas kelahiran mu, Tao" Suho tersenyum ramah.

**...**

Dokter sudah memperbolehkan Tao untuk pulang kerumah setelah hampir sebulan berada dirumah sakit. Zifan dan Ziren tumbuh dengan baik, kedua bayi kembar itu nampak menggemaskan sekarang.

"Apa kita memiliki tetangga baru Ge?" tanya Tao melihat rumah kosong disamping.

"Mereka baru pindah 2 Minggu yang lalu, kau akan menyukai mereka nanti mereka sangat ramah" jawab Kris.

Tao menggendong Zifan dan membawa nya masuk kedalam kamar. Kris sendiri menggendong Ziren.

"Mereka sangat lucu" ucap Tao memperhatikan kedua nya yang tertidur didalam boks bayi.

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Kau hebat sayang~ mampu membawa dua malaikat kecil ini turun ke bumi"

"Itu karena kau selalu memberiku semangat Ge~"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Tao, Gege akan membahagiakan mu dan anak kita apa pun cara nya. Gege tidak akan membiarkan salah satu kalian merasa kekurangan"

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao.

"Aku mencintai mu, Tao"

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, Ge~"

** R**

**Aneh ya? Maap karena baru nulis FF lagi ._. **

**Maap juga kalo kepanjangan TT^TT**

**Balik dari hiatus sebulan gara-gara wisuda ditunda sampe taun depan /banting swallow/**

**Maap lagi kalau Chenmin gak keluar T^T kalau ada yang minta sekuel, nanti Chenmin bakal sering muncul kok TT^TT kalo gak ada ya udah gak apa-apa ._.**

**Semua info kehamilan di FF ini ambil dari mbah gugel jadi kalau ada yang salah, maapkan saya *bow***

**Akhir kata, bisa minta review untuk yang udah baca? Terima kasih sebelumnya ^^**


End file.
